


The Touch Starved Knight

by happy_waffles



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Blaster Blade is more “touch hungry” than Blaster Dark ever was lol, Honestly I decided on the title before making the fic, M/M, Wow, because I wanted it to match with Blaster Dark’s fic, but like, turned out waaaaaay different than I thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Blaster Dark isn’t the only one desperate for more skinship with their Vanguard.





	The Touch Starved Knight

He watches as his Vanguard gives each and every one of the Paladins heartfelt words of thanks, running a gentle, affectionate finger down each one of their cards. “Really, I couldn’t have done it without you all,” he whispers.

Everyone pipes up then, saying their piece in the matter—probably to tell Aichi that they couldn’t have done anything in the fight against Kai without his strong leadership—but Blaster Blade isn’t really listening.

No, instead his focus is on his Vanguard’s touch. Blaster Blade noticed how the small, slender finger would linger on his card as Aichi returned his attention back on Kai, mindlessly tracing shapes along the likeness of the white-armored knight’s face and chest...

It makes Blaster Blade’s body—the one back in or, rather,  _connected_ to Cray—begin to feel...odd.

There was a burning feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, and Blaster Blade almost wishes that his Vanguard’s finger would run even lower. Almost.

After all, this level of skinship was something that most cards didn’t even experience, what with their Vanguards not having Psyqualia. So what right did  _he_ have, wanting even more?

_Yes_, Blaster Blade tells himself, suppressing the strange and almost beastly sensation in his stomach. _This level of skinskip is quite enough._

...

  
It was, however, becoming more and more difficult for Blaster Blade to keep his desires in check.

  
Especially with the arrival of that  _damned_ Blaster Dark. Oh, how Blaster Blade’s jaw clenched whenever he saw that so-called knight touch _his_ Vanguard.

His crime this time around was having playfully pushed back the blue bangs Blaster Blade wanted to so desperately to touch himself, revealing the small, pale forehead just waiting to be kissed.  


“It’s getting longer, my Vanguard,” Blaster Dark had said, thumb stroking the soft skin underneath the bangs. “Y-You think so?” Aichi squeaked out, always a blushing maiden around the black-armored knight. It drove Blaster Blade mad with jealousy.

And how his blood ran _cold_ seeing Blaster Dark lean in closer and then kiss Aichi on the forehead, softly laughing when the blue-haired teen became a blushing, sputtering mess.

Such a face and action should be _my_ right, and my right  _only, _Blaster Blade thinks darkly. He was with Aichi from the very beginning, after all—he was his  _first_ card, his most _treasured_ card.

Just who did Blaster Dark think he is, waltzing in out of nowhere and touching Aichi as if he was his when Blaster Blade had already claimed the blue-haired teen?

“You’re bleeding,” a voice suddenly cuts in, interrupting Blaster Blade’s thoughts. The white-armored knight casts his eyes down, seeing first-hand the worried expression on Aichi’s face, and is reminded of the fact that he was currently in his Vanguard’s room, keeping him company as he chose the cards that would be in his deck for tomorrow’s rematch against Leon.

And what Aichi said was true: the white-armored knight could feel the blood dribbling down the side of his mouth. He had bitten his bottom lip, and quite hard, at that.

“Ah,” he says, bringing a hand to his mouth. How unlike him, to lose his composure so thoroughly.

Aichi quickly gets up from his chair, opens a drawer from the dresser to the side of his bed, and then pats a spot on the bed. “Sit.”

And so Blaster Blade sits, letting his Vanguard wipe away and sanitize the wound with tools from the medical kit.

_He’s_ _so_ _gentle_, Blaster Blade thinks, drinking in his Vanguard’s touch, the soft little brushes of his fingers, the warm hand that tilted his head up, the blue eyes that looked down on him with both worry and affection...

_Mine_, is his next thought. He leans into Aichi’s touch, hungry for more. _All_ _mine._

And yet he still can’t bring himself to act on his feelings, to truly mark Aichi as his. The flames in his stomach were becoming a raging fire, and Blaster Blade feels that, soon, the heat will eat away at him.

“There,” Aichi announces, releasing his grip on Blaster Blade’s face (much to the knight’s disappointment—he wanted, no, _needed_, so much more contact) and a gorgeous smile gracing his lips (and Blaster Blade’s eyes). “All clean.”

“...Thank you,” Blaster Blade finally says after a while of soaking in everything that just happened, his ever-growing affection for his Vanguard making his voice come out hoarse.

...

  
“We won!” Aichi cheers, excited, bouncing on his toes. “We really won the Asia Circuit!”

He was back in the hotel room, tired but happy and satisfied after a celebratory feast with everyone, and had laid all of his cards out on the bed.

He could hear the joyful and proud voices of everyone, and Aichi feels his smile grow bigger. He really did love the Royal Paladins.  _The_ _Shadow_ _Paladins_,  _too_, _of_ _course_, he adds, cheeks pink thinking of a certain black-armored paladin in particular.

Still, the star of the show was Blaster Blade, and so Aichi picks the knight’s card up and gives it a big, hearty kiss. “You’re my ace,” he whispers against the silvery foil, a soft smile on his lips. “I can always rely on you to help me out.”

The fire in the knight’s stomach roars, and, soon, Aichi finds himself locking lips with the _real_ Blaster Blade, the knight’s card being taken away from him by the knight himself and placed aside. All he could do was squeak in muffled surprise as the knight brings him closer in a tight, squeezing embrace.

With just how long and how much Blaster Blade was holding back, it’s no surprise then that he kisses Aichi passionately, almost mercilessly. He doesn’t give the boy the time or chance to breath, kissing and kissing him until they’re both almost blue and even then Blaster Blade doesn’t want to stop.

But he does, enough for Aichi to gasp in some air to his sorely oxygen-deprived lungs, before he’s back on his Vanguard again, this time pinning the teen underneath him, gloved hands holding down his wrists, a firm knee making sure his legs couldn’t close, cards all the while spilling all over the floor (Blaster Blade made a mental note to apologize to them all later).

“Blaster Bla—?” Aichi tries to get a ragged word in, but the knight cuts him off with an aggressive kiss, too impatient—no, too  _worked_ _up—_to let his Vanguard finish. He starts licking and biting the boy’s lips, the inside of his cheeks, his tongue, anything and everything, really. He wanted to taste all that his Vanguard had to offer and more.

“Bla—“ Aichi tries again in between the slight pauses the knight forced himself to do, lest he wanted his precious Vanguard to keep on breathing. “Blas—“ But he ends up moaning instead, being swept along in the knight’s delightful tongue-work.

The heavy, needy sound is music to Blaster Blade’s ear, and he edges his knee closer to his Vanguard’s groin, rubbing against it.

Aichi lets out a small gasp.

_More_ , Blaster Blade thinks, fingers slipping underneath the teen’s shirt to curl around his nipple. He finds it already hard and perky, much to his delight (and pride—_he_ was the one to make Aichi feel this good, after all). 

Blaster Blade begins to burst with greed, wanting more of Aichi, _so_ much more, and begins to push the boy’s shirt up, licking the tender flesh hiding underneath before chomping down on the left nipple. Aichi cries out in surprise as Blaster Blade admires his own handiwork—the wet bite ring he imprinted on his Vanguard’s skin.

He moves to make the right nipple a matching pair, but that’s when Aichi starts pushing against the Blaster Blade’s chest with his freed hand, much to the knight’s dismay.

“Bla...Blaster Blade...!! You’re...scaring me...!”

This hurt the knight deeply, his heart growing heavy from shame and guilt.

It was his job to keep his Vanguard  _safe_...and yet here he was, scaring the very Vanguard he was sworn to protect and giving in to his dark desires. He was a paladin of _light_, not shadow. Just what was he thinking?

Blaster Blade withdraws his hands and knee. “Sorry,” he says thickly, his throat burning. “I...” But he cuts himself off. Anything he said might as well be worthless now because that’s exactly what he was—a worthless knight.

Blaster Blade instead just wordlessly pulls away from Aichi. Aichi shifts so that he’s sitting now and was about to say something when the white-armored knight disperses into balls of light right then and there, returning to his card, effectively cutting Aichi off.

_Ok_, Aichi thinks, a twinge in his chest (because he saw the hurt expression on Blaster Blade’s face before he left).  _So_ _he_ _doesn’t_ _want_ _to_ _talk_ _right_ _now_. _Maybe_ _later_, _then_.

...

But later never came. Blaster Blade stopped responding to Aichi’s call, his card unnervingly silent. Even when he was summoned in battle, he didn’t even look at Aichi. 

He didn’t say “Yes, my Vanguard” like he always did, and instead carried out Aichi’s orders silently and impassionately.

He was now just...a regular card.

And it hurt Aichi deeply.

So much so that he couldn’t take it anymore—he had to do something, _anything_ to get him back. He missed him so much that it was _painful _to even breath, his chest always heavy with how broken his heart is.

And so he digs into his book bag and grabs hold of Blaster Blade’s card, knuckles white from his grip, the card flushed against his chest. It wasn’t his first time talking to Blaster Blade’s card since the incident, but this time was going to be different.

This time, he wouldn’t stop pleading until he _forced_ the knight to show up with whatever means necessary—and Aichi already had a method in mind.

“I want to see you,” he whispers, eyes stinging. 

No response.

“Blaster Blade,  _please. _It’s been a week and two days now. I... _I_ _miss_ _you_.”

No response.

Tears begin to spill out of Aichi’s eyes.

“I’m not mad about that time,” he continues on, his voice wobbley. “I’m really not. I was just caught off guard because...because I’ve never _seen_ you that way before...! I wasn’t used to it...”

He brings the card to his lips, his winning move (he hopes). “But I’m not scared anymore.” He starts kissing the card, rubbing the smooth, silvery foil with his thumbs while he’s at it. (He’s felt the intense aura Blaster Blade gave off whenever he stroked his card before—Aichi knows he likes it. And, hopefully, can’t resist it, either).

“I...” he continues, deepening his kiss with knight’s card as much as he could,  “really did like  your touches.”

“So,  please...”  _kiss_ “ forgive me.” _kiss_ _kiss._

“...You really aren’t making this easy for me.”

Aichi’s head immediately snaps up, and he’s meet with the glorious sight of a sulky Blaster Blade, whose cheeks were dusted with a deep scarlet.

“Blaster Blade...!” he cries out, unbelievably happy, and makes a beeline to hug him.

Blaster Blade pushes him back gently. “Don’t,” he says softly. “I only showed up to tell you you have nothing to apologize for. _I_ was in the wrong, ok? I showed you such a shameful side of me, and even worse, I _hurt _and scared you. But I won’t do it again. I...will keep my distance from now on. I promise.”

He turns around, unable to endure his Vanguard’s presence any longer and ready to leave, when Aichi grabs hold of his arm.

“But I don’t _want_ you to!”

He clings onto the arm desperately, rubbing his tearful face against it. “I want you to  _stay_! I want to talk to you again! I...I want to  _kiss_ you!”

And so Aichi does, reaching up on his tip-toes and catching Blaster Blade off guard.

It wasn’t a chaste kiss, either—Aichi does his best to replicate the kiss from that day Blaster Blade pinned him down, the one with a heavy usage of tongue.

It’s clumsy and inexperienced, but it turns on Blaster Blade anyway. He begins to kiss Aichi back, overwhelming him with the use of his own tongue until he has the blue-haired teen slumped against the wall.

“Aah..hh...” Aichi moans, heat building up in his stomach. He clutches onto Blaster Blade’s chest, needing to balance himself and wanting more points of contact with the knight.

But then Blaster Blade pulls back, and Aichi whines in disapproval.

“Are you...” Blaster Blade begins, his voice soft and uncharacteristically weak, “really ok with this...?” _With me_, he really wants to say, considering the shame he was still feeling since that day. He was such a jealous, greedy man...what right did he have to be with someone as sweet and kind as his Vanguard?

Seeing the worry and shame in the knight’s eyes, Aichi wraps his arms around the knight’s neck and brings him in close, so that he couldn’t doubt the earnest affection in Aichi’s eyes. “More than okay,” he softly but confidently answers. “I really do like you.”

He then moves so that his lips brushed against Blaster Blade’s ear from their close proximity, the soft, pink flesh rubbing teasingly against the inner shell. “You’re my number one Vanguard, after all.”

_Snap_ . There went any last shred of Blaster Blade’s composure. He’s on Aichi like a starving beast, leaving marks of ownership on the supple flesh of his Vanguard. The collection of bite marks and hickeys looked beautiful flushed against Aichi’s skin—who touched each one in reverent awe under Blaster Blade’s watchful eye—and Blaster Blade couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride, of happiness.

_Mine_, he thinks, his hand freely roaming the moaning teen’s body, pleasuring him here and there.  _Finally_ _mine_.


End file.
